Sunny LoveGood
Sunny is the daughter of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. First book Sunny was only ten years old and not old enough to attend Hogwarts. Sunny first appeared when she opened the door when Harry came to return her mother's owl. Sunny let Harry and his family in and went to get her mother. Sunny then kept an eye on her ill grandfather while her mother talked with Harry. The only other time Sunny appeared was at the tribute with her family. Second book Sunny's first appearance was in her living room. She had just received her Hogwarts letter. She sat down by her ill grandfather and read it to him in a whisper. Sunny entered the wand shop with her father. The first six wands she tried caused major mishaps in the store. However the 7th wand she tried chose her. On the train at kings cross station, Sunny asked James if she could join him, Ali Olivia, Abby, Billy and Swan who allowed her. She was then introduced to the others. At Hogwarts, Sunny followed Hagrid to the castle. Sunny was the second of the first years to get sorted. She was placed in Ravenclaw due to her cleverness, which was a high trait amongst Ravenclaw. Sunny was at the lake when Jane and Nutcracker had the duel with James and Olivia. She had been talking about her first day of classes. One morning in late September Sunny received a letter from her mother informing her grandfather was much worse. She then began to cry and fled from the great hall. She went to her common room and wrote a letter to her grandfather, since his last wish was a letter from her on how her first year was going. After being comforted by Ali, Sunny asked Rosalie to help her make a cure for her grandfather. Each night they worked on the cure with James, Ali, Abby and Olivia. Then one morning in early October Sunny received another letter from her mother. This one was informing her that her grandfather had passed away during the night. Sunny was very depressed, she barely ate and skipped class. Rosalie helped her with her homework by writing down the answers Sunny said. It was described as thought Sunny wasn’t in touch with reality anymore. She even skipped Halloween and refused to even leave the common room. Sunny was then forced to accompany James and Ali on a walk to get exercise. When James arrived at her house, Sunny ran into his arms. She revealed she was feeling much better, and that all she needed was to return home and be with her family. After her parents left Sunny was snuggled up to the James on the couch. After a little conversation James kissed her. She smiled but didn't say anything about it. In January Sunny took a walk with James to the lake. She stated she hadn't told anyone about the kiss, and that she knew it was one of those caught in the moment things When Swan was being beaten up Jane Sunny had been on the walk. When Sunny went on another walk to the lake with her friends and Nutcracker came along Sunny had her wand at the ready. Sunny's last appearance was at the tribute, which she took part in. Book 3 In book 3 Sunny was 12-13 years old, and a second year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. Sunny first appeared in the wand shop, however she was not directly mentioned. She then went with the others to buy the rest of her school supplies, she mentioned when she bought a toad named Quibbler. Sunny was at kings cross station with James. When it was time to board the train she kissed her mother goodbye then boarded the train with James and the others. She was then in the great hall during the sorting but wasn’t actually mentioned. In Early December Sunny and the others decided to go visit Moaning Myrtle. However during the visit, Sunny saw the snake through Myrtle and was petrified. When she was found she was brought to the hospital wing. A few days before Christmas break, Sunny was unpetrified. Sunny went with the others who had just been unpetrified to the great hall. There she was hugged by all her friends and father. With permission from Hermione, Sunny stayed up all night with the others in the Griffandore common room talking. She went home for the Christmas holidays, and went to the Potter's Christmas party. There, when the kids had to stand in a line So Hermione could figure out who broke the chandelier, Sunny was declared innocent right away. When James asked Sunny to join him on a walk, Sunny said she had plans with Albus. So James told her to take Albus along too, which she did. A couple of weeks later when Albus asked her out, Sunny said yes. They told James after he won the quiditch match against Ravenclaw. On Valentine’s day Sunny had planned to tell her father about her and Albus dating. However when they got bored of waiting for Neville to arrive in the green house they started kissing. Neville caught them making all three of them embarrassed. Sunny then wrote a letter to her mother informing her about the relationship. Sunny was at the tribute this was her last apperence in book 3. Book 4 In book 4 Sunny was 13-14 years old and a third year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. She first appeared at Kings cross station and boarded the train. On the train ride to Hogwarts Sunny sat in an compartment with James, Albus, Kate, Olivia and Jane Then at Hogwarts she was in the great hall at the Griffandore table watching the sorting.